


Collective

by impertinence



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Gerard's birthday. The natural conclusion is group sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collective

Ray liked eggs; Gerard liked pancakes. "It makes sense," Gerard told him once, tucked under his arm in a somewhat grimy IHOP. "Like you and me."

That made Ray pause. "Me and you?"

Gerard nodded sleepily. "Pitching and catching, your dick in my ass, you know." He yawned. "It's my birthday tomorrow. Tell Mikey?"

Before Ray had a chance to point out that Mikey had known Gerard's birthday longer than Ray himself, Gerard was snoring on his shoulder. Ray patted Gerard's thigh and finished eating quickly, poking him awake just long enough to get him back to the bus.

||

"I think I'm supposed to tell you it's Gerard's birthday," Ray said the next morning.

Mikey didn't even blink. "You're sure that's it?"

"Well, it was that or – oh." Ray couldn't stop his blush.

Mikey raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Getting fucked," Ray said. "He likes it. Um."

The way Mikey was looking at him made him think – but no. _Brothers._

Then again, Way brothers.

"I knew that, too," Mikey said.

The sound Ray made was just too low to be a squeak. "_What?_"

"Watching," Mikey said. Of course he'd sound wryly amused right now, when Ray's mouth was actually falling open. "Could he have wanted that? Do you?"

"With who?"

Mikey shrugged. "All of us, I guess. I might touch you all more than him, though."

Jesus. "I'm in, you know I'm in."

Mikey's fingers brushing the back of his neck was enough to make him shiver. "I'll tell the others. You can talk to Gerard."

||

Four hours later, Frank launched himself at Ray. "Hell yes," he said, ignoring the creak of bedsprings in favor of tackling Ray flat. "I've been waiting for this forever."

Ray moved his hand, splaying it on Frank's back. "This is about Gerard, remember?"

Gerard settled down next to them, leaning back against Bob. "I can watch."

"You'll be doing more than that." Bob pushed Gerard away gently, kissing his neck.

"Yeah?"

Mikey stripped and lay down next to Ray. "You'll be directing."

Gerard caught his breath and Bob smiled and knelt, sucking Mikey's cock more smoothly than even Gerard could have managed.

"That's really hot," Frank said cheerfully. He wiggled in Ray's lap a little, tugging his hair playfully. "What are we going to do?"

"Take your pants off," Gerard said.

Frank scrambled to obey. Ray took the opportunity to get undressed too; Gerard was already jerking off slowly, watching Mikey and Bob.

Frank climbed back into Ray's lap. "Now?"

Ray kissed his neck, nodding to the others. "Watch and wait."

Frank stiffened, looking surprised. "Fuck that," he said after a tense second, and started grinding enthusiastically.

Ray couldn't stop his hands from going to Frank's hips, his head falling back. "Stop," he said, but it was unconvincing and Frank didn't even pause.

"Frank," Gerard said quietly.

Frank ignored him, leaning forward and pressing his chest against Ray's, hips moving more and more quickly.

"...Bob," Gerard said.

Bob stopped immediately, pulling off Mikey to put his hands over Ray's, holding Frank still.

"I'm going to kill you, Iero," Mikey said.

"He'll do what you tell him to," Bob said, eyes on Ray. "Just don't give in."

Ray couldn't talk, couldn't do anything but breathe and try not to think about the way Frank's cock jerked at the words.

Gerard broke the silence by moaning. "Christ, Mikey, you're fucking – you're -"

Mikey crawled over to Gerard. "You could," he said, and swallowed. "If you wanted. Just kiss me."

Gerard's eyes widened. He looked beyond shocked, but he raised a hand right away, touching Mikey's cheek.

"Seriously, Gerard," Mikey said. His voice was tight.

Gerard smiled a little and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Mikey's. Mikey pressed farther, moving his knees apart and reaching down to jerk himself off.

It was obvious the second Gerard realized, because he leaned back and kissed Mikey harder, hand moving frantically on his own cock. Mikey pulled away after just a few seconds, resting his forehead against Gerard's. "Don't come," he whispered, and came all over his own hand.

Gerard's hand stilled immediately. "Mikey," he said, voice tight. "I want..."

Mikey kissed his cheek. "Yeah?"

Ray wasn't expecting Gerard to pull Mikey close and whisper in his ear. The way Mikey's eyes widened made Frank fidget. "What's -"

"Be quiet, Frank," Mikey said. "You're going to suck Bob off."

Frank's teeth clicked when he closed his mouth. "But -"

"Ray's going to get Gerard ready," Mikey said, "and then you two are going to take turns coming in him. Got it?"

Gerard was almost panting, flicking glances from person to person. He whimpered a little when Ray touched his thigh. "Yes."

"Don't you dare bite me, Iero," Ray heard Bob say. If Frank answered, it wasn't verbal; Ray wasn't going to turn away from Gerard to find out.

"You're going to love us fucking you," he said, pushing Gerard's thighs apart not quite gently.

Mikey rested his head on Gerard's shoulder. "How many times has he done this?"

"Fuck if I know." Gerard's voice was gritty, almost his stage voice. "Would you bother to count?"

Ray smiled and leaned down to kiss Gerard's fingers, glancing up at Mikey. "Grab the lube."

Mikey made a face, but moved enough to take it off the nightstand and hand it to Ray. "Go nuts."

He didn't bother with finesse or too much care, just opened the bottle and spread it all over Gerard. "Jesus," Gerard said when he pressed a finger in. "Frank – Frank, stop fucking teasing him, I'm not going to wait long."

Bob's low, halting curses and endearments were enough to let Ray know Frank's response. "Who do you want first?" He added another finger, curling them.

"Frank. And Mikey's _fuck that's cheating._" His entire body jerked. Ray smiled but straightened his fingers again, thrusting slowly. "Mikey's staying here," Gerard said.

"Like I'd move."

Ray glanced up in just enough time to see Mikey kiss Gerard's shoulder. Gerard bit his lip and Ray looked back down, pressing Gerard into the bed and spreading his legs as far as they'd easily move.

"Finish up, Frank," Gerard said. "Right fucking now."

Ray turned in time to watch Frank go still, hand cupping Bob's balls. "Oh God," Bob said, sounding as surprised as he was turned on, "Frank, all of you, fucking. Jesus."

Frank twirled a finger as Bob came in his mouth. He smiled smugly and licked his lips when he pulled back. "You should go lie with Mikey."

Bob did, moving so that Mikey could sprawl over him and keep his arms around Gerard. "You really get off on us, don't you?" Mikey said.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Enough talk. Watch us," he said. "Ray, lube me up."

Gerard reached out to pinch Frank, but Frank was too quick. "You want my dick in your ass or not?"

"Fuck off." But Gerard stopped trying to reach, putting his hand back on Mikey's side.

"I do, but you know that," Bob said quietly.

"Toro." Gerard reached down and grabbed Ray's hair, tugging sharply. It was nothing he hadn't done before, but not in front of the others; Ray went willingly, smiling a little when he saw Bob's raised eyebrows, Mikey's speculative look.

"Get Frank ready," Gerard said after a moment, letting him go.

Ray nodded and wrapped a hand around Frank's dick. Frank was the touchy-feely type, practically winding himself around Ray and thrusting into his hand. "Awesome, completely awesome."

"Fuck him," Ray said, pushing Frank away gently. "That'll be more awesome."

He was half expecting Frank to be too eager, but when he actually touched Gerard he was slow, almost teasing. "Fuck off, you two are loud," he said when Ray raised his eyebrows. "I know what to do."

Ray had to sit back and watch then, stroking himself lazily as Gerard gasped and thrashed. Mikey looked insanely good bent over to lie against Gerard, and Frank was watching Gerard's face when he pushed inside, completely focused.

When he was all the way in, Bob touched his shoulder. "You look good," he said.

It was a bizarre compliment. Ray didn't really get it until Frank turned his head and smiled at Bob, and - "Oh. You two..."

"You're kind of slow," Frank said. He reached up to curl his fingers around Bob's wrist and thrust hard.

Ray chose to ignore the comment in favor of trailing a hand down Gerard's neck, stopping to touch Mikey's cheek before letting his fingers move down Gerard's chest.

"Tease," Gerard said, but he was moving his hips with Frank still, face screwed up and cock leaking.

"I love him like this," Ray said without thinking. "He's perfect."

"Jesus," Frank said. He started moving more erratically, and Ray moved enough to kiss him hard, sliding a hand down to his ass.

He felt Gerard's body shake against his leg and Frank's hands flail wildly when Frank came.

"Ray," Gerard said finally. His voice was quiet, not even commanding anymore.

Ray leaned down to kiss him as Frank pulled out and climbed onto Bob. "Happy birthday."

Gerard nodded, turning his head when Frank touched his cheek. "Hurry up."

He lubed himself up quickly. The way Gerard felt when he pressed inside, stretched and slick, shouldn't have turned him on; but Frank had been there, they'd all had each other, and with those thoughts loud in his head Ray thrust his hips and fought not to come too soon.

Gerard made enough noise that Ray felt like he didn't even have to then, thrashing and letting out high-pitched moans. "So good, jesus, so fucking _good,_ hurry, please just -"

Ray didn't think any of them were expecting Frank to grab Mikey's hand and bring it down to Gerard's cock. "Frank," Bob said sharply, but Gerard came harder than Ray had ever seen, mouth opened but only the tiniest of moans escaping.

It only took Gerard opening his eyes and smiling at Ray for him to follow. Gerard rolled a bit when he pulled out and fell forward, curling around him in a full-bodied hug.

He felt Mikey and half of Frank press against his other side. He wanted to turn his head and look, but...

"Gee. In the middle," he said, trying to force his brain to work.

It was a group effort to haul Gerard over so that he was between Ray and Mikey, with Mikey half on top of Bob and Frank migrating to stick his face in Ray's hair.

"Pancakes," Gerard muttered, wiggling a little.

Ray smiled.


End file.
